Orgullo herido
by Pajaros en la cabeza
Summary: Lo que no se cargó el tiempo se lo cargaron los gañanes. ¿Grecia x El Partenón?


**HETALIA AXIS POWERS NO ME PERTENECE. EL PARTENÓN TAMPOCO.**

* * *

Allí estaba.

Una de las grandes herencias de su madre.

Su posesión más preciada.

El Partenón de Atenas.

Grecia adoraba sentarse en las rocas a admirar su composición perfecta, sus formas dóricas, el blanco de su fachada...Se sentía muy orgulloso de poder decir que esa maravilla era suya. A veces entraba a él y paseaba entre sus columnas, contemplando con satisfacción su belleza y firmeza, y luego le entregaba una ofrenda a la diosa Atenea, que seguro que estaría complacida por el monumento que le habían erigido.

Aquel día de Septiembre de 1687, Grecia estaba de nuevo sentado frente al Partenón, contemplando cómo los rayos de sol se filtraban entre las columnas del templo. Sonreía mientras acariciaba a un gato que se había quedado a hacerle compañía durmiendo sobre su regazo. Ni idea de dónde había salido, pero le gustaba. No le había arañado en ningún momento.

Empezaba a quedarse dormido.

- ¡TÚ, GATO SARNOSO!

El gato salió pitando de allí dando un bufido y Grecia estuvo a punto de despeñarse del susto.

Turquía se dirigía hacia él con cara de enfado.

- Estúpido fantoche...-gruñó Grecia, incorporándose y caminando hacia él-. ¿Qué tripa se te ha roto?

- ¡Nos están invadiendo los venecianos y tú, ahí sentado como un memo!-renegó Turquía-. ¡Si es que eres un maldito inútil! ¡Tendré que llamar a Egipto, porque veo que a ti te importa dos pepinos que nos ataquen!

- Tsk...-chistó Grecia con cara de fastidio.

- ¡Vamos, no te quedes ahí parado! ¡Coge tus armas y pelea, demonios!-le empujó (literalmente) Turquía.

Grecia se fue refunfuñando. Ese turco... No sólo era un imbécil integral, sino que el muy estúpido había tenido la osadía de convertir su amado Partenón en un sucio almacén de pólvora. ¡La gran obra de Fidias, convertida en una simple choza! Mataría a ese idiota...Pero, en fin, tiempo al tiempo. Ya se vengaría.

No se dieron cuenta mientras se alejaban de que Veneciano andaba por ahí. Bueno, más que andar, tropezaba. El pobre pelirrojo no estaba acostumbrado a andar entre todas esas rocas y prácticamente acababa en el suelo a cada paso. Y así estaba, lleno de heridas. Lo único bueno era que parecía que se había enfrentado con coraje contra los turcos en vez de la deshonrosa verdad: había llegado hasta allá temblando de miedo y lloriqueando porque temía ser atravesado en cualquier momento por una espada.

Tras el costoso trayecto, pudo llegar al fin a una zona más o menos plana, donde se sentó a descansar.

- Arf...Bueno...No he encontrado a nadie...-se dijo a sí mismo-. Menos mal...

Se topó de pronto con la imagen del Partenón. Se quedó embobado viendo sus maravillosas columnas, su capitel, sus amplias naves y pensó que sería maravilloso tener algún monumento parecido en su casa.

- Es precioso...-murmuró admirado.

En ese momento, Veneciano oyó voces a lo lejos. Se subió a una piedra cercana con cuidado para no matarse y pudo distinguir las siluetas de Turquía y Grecia.

- ¡Esos son los tipos a los que me ordenaron atacar!-recordó-. Pero...Tienen pinta de ser muy fuertes...Tengo miedo...¡Pero es que tengo que actuar ya, que se van!

Se quedó un momento estrujándose los sesos hasta que...

- ¡Ya sé!-exclamó, hurgando en su bolsa.

¡Tachán! ¡Una bomba! ¡La solución a todos los problemas!

Se subió a una roca más grande para poder tener una mejor posición para lanzarla, aunque estuvo a punto de perder pie. Una vez subido, comprobó que desde allí podía tirarla y encendió la mecha.

- Bien-murmuró Veneciano-. Sólo hay que apuntar y...

Sin embargo, la bomba se le escurrió de la mano y se fue en una dirección distinta a la prevista. Directa hacia el Partenón.

- ¡Argh!-gritó Veneciano, cubriéndose con las rocas.

_**¡BOOOOOOOMMM!**_

Turquía y Grecia dieron un bote.

- ¿Qué ha sido eso?-exclamó Turquía.

Grecia se dio la vuelta y...Se le bajó el alma a los pies.

Su amado monumento...

Su querida herencia...

Había volado por los aires.

- ¡AAAAARGH!-gritó Grecia, derrumbándose en el suelo y comenzando a llorar.

- ¡Oh-oh! ¡Y-Yo me voy!-murmura Veneciano, alejándose rápidamente de allí.

Grecia se puso a dar puñetazos al suelo, llorando como si hubieran matado a su madre.

- Nooo...-murmuraba-. ¡NOOO!

- ¡Buf! Menos mal que estábamos lejos, porque nos llega a alcanzar y...-murmuró Turquía, rascándose la barbilla-. Maldita sea...

Miró a Grecia. El pobre muchacho lloraba, gritaba, daba golpes al suelo como un poseso...Tenía que decirle algo.

- Bueno, bueno, cálmate, que no es para tanto, digo yo, ¿no?-dijo Turquía, haciendo alarde de su gran sensibilidad.

Grecia dejó repentinamente de llorar y le dirigió a Turquía una mirada de completo odio.

- ¿No es para tanto?-repitió, levantándose-. **¿NO ES PARA TANTO?**

Agarró del cuello a Turquía antes de que éste pudiera reaccionar y empezó a apretar.

- _Ese monumento estaba aquí desde mucho antes de que a ti te cagara la tierra, era herencia de mi madre, una auténtica joya de la humanidad..._**¡¿Y NO ES PARA TANTO?**

- ¡Argh! ¡S-Suégtame! ¡Me ahogggo!-gimió Turquía, que trataba de librarse de Grecia.

De poco sirvieron las disculpas, las amenazas y los ruegos de Turquía. Los únicos que consiguieron hacer que Grecia lo soltara fueron los soldados otomanos. Y tardaron bastante.

_

* * *

_

Siglos después...

Las cosas habían cambiado.

El mundo entraba en el acelerado siglo XIX.

El cambio estaba de moda. Sólo había que ver los nuevos inventos que Inglaterra importaba al mundo o el pensamiento revolucionario de Francia.

Grecia también había cambiado. Pensaba rendirle cuentas a Turquía.

- Cualquiera de estos días cojo mis cosas y me voy-se decía-. Independencia. ¡Eso es! Se va a enterar ese estúpido enmascarado...

Y no había nada que le gustara más que sentarse de nuevo frente al Partenón. Cierto, había quedado hecho una ruina, pero no fue demasiado grave. Aún aguantaba en pie y su decoración permanecía casi intacta.

- El espíritu griego-afirmaba Grecia, sonriendo.

Lo mejor es que había alguien que compartía su gusto por el monumento: Inglaterra. Éste se encontraba de visita por su casa y en aquellos días contempló admirado los frisos, las columnas y los frontones del templo.

- Esto le vendría genial a mi museo-le comentó una vez.

Pero llegó el momento de marcharse de allí. Grecia fue a despedirlo. Ambos se estrecharon las manos.

- Muchas gracias por tu hospitalidad, Grecia-le agradeció Inglaterra-. Tu casa es en verdad muy bonita e interesante. Puedes venir a la mía cuando quieras.

- Gracias, Inglaterra-le agradeció Grecia-. Iré encantado. Buen viaje.

- Gracias-dijo Inglaterra.

Se giró hacia los vehículos que le acompañaban en su viaje.

- ¡Venga, nos vamos!-anunció.

Entonces fue cuando Grecia se quedó con la boca abierta.

Sus hombres se estaban llevando los frisos, los frontones, las metopas, los bajorrelieves, esculturas...

Grecia estuvo a punto de morderle la pierna a Inglaterra, pero éste corrió a su coche antes de que pudiera pillarle. Sólo pudo correr tras él mientras gritaba:

- ¡CERDO! ¡ESO ES MÍOOO!

- ¿Y dejar que se pudran ahí?-se defendía Inglaterra, asomado desde el coche-. ¡No! ¡Me los llevo a mi museo, que allí estarán perfectamente!

- ¡LADRÓÓÓN!-gritaba Grecia.

- ¡Y porque no hemos podido coger la cariátide, que si no...!-añadió Inglaterra, metiéndose dentro del coche, no sin antes despedirse con la mano de Grecia.

El pobre griego siguió corriendo hasta que la comitiva lo dejó atrás. Entonces volvió hacia el Partenón como un alma en pena y, echándose a llorar, se abrazó a una de las columnas de su fachada principal.

- ¿Qué te han hechooo?-gemía, hipando.

- ¿Y a éste qué le pasa ahora...?-se preguntó Turquía cuando, pasadas siete horas, seguía ahí, abrazado a la columna como un koala.

* * *

_Actualmente..._

Llaman a la puerta de Inglaterra. Éste va a abrir, pero antes mira por la mirilla.

Es Grecia.

Pegándose a la puerta, intenta hacer el menor ruido posible.

- Inglaterra-le llama desde afuera Grecia, llamando al timbre otra vez-. Sé que estás ahí. Ábreme. Tenemos que hablar.

- ¡N-No estoy!-dice Inglaterra, echando otra llave más a la puerta.

- Mis frontones...-dice Grecia, arañando la puerta-. Mis esculturas...Mis frisos...Devuélvemelos...

- ¡Lo que se da, no se quita!-exclama Inglaterra, echando un vistazo por la mirilla.

- Son míos...Dámelos...Devuélvemelos...-insiste Grecia, golpeando la puerta.

- ¿Está ahí otra vez?-pregunta atemorizada una de las hadas de Inglaterra.

Inglaterra, asustado, afirma con la cabeza.

- No me pienso mover de aquí hasta que no me devuelvas de una maldita vez todo lo que me robaste...Chorizo...-dice Grecia.

Ante la negativa de Inglaterra, decide irse a lo fácil y tirar piedras a la ventana su salón.

- ¡Sal, rata!-le grita-. ¡Quiero mis esculturas y las quiero ya!

Veneciano, que contempla la escena curioso, se acerca a él.

- ¿Qué estáis haciendo, ve?-pregunta a Grecia.

- ¡TÚ CÁLLATE!-le grita Grecia, amenazando con tirarle una piedra de las gordas-. ¡DÉJAME EN PAZ! ¡TE ODIO! ¡TE ODIOOO!

- ¡Ayyy!-chilla Veneciano, huyendo de allí.

De acuerdo, el Partenón había quedado hecho una ruina.

Sí, lo habían desvalijado atrozmente.

Pero hasta Grecia tenía que reconocer que su amado templo conservaba toda su belleza. Por algo es una de las grandes obras arquitectónicas del mundo, a pesar de todo.

FIN

* * *

**Anoche estaba leyendo un libro (para el que le interese: "Menudas historias de la Historia") cuando leí un apartado en el que se contaba que los venecianos fueron los culpables de que el Partenón esté hecho una ruina y que luego los ingleses se llevaron la decoración. Pensé automáticamente en el pobre Grecia. Y se me ocurrió este fic.**

**Espero que os haya gustado, tanto a los que os maravilla el Partenón como a los que no.**

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
